1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for image processing.
2. Related Art
Recently, it is strongly argued that there is a need for risk management against disasters. As disasters, for example, there are catastrophic disasters such as a fire, climatic disasters (torrential rainfall, lightning, snow and the like), an earthquake, a volcanic eruption, a tsunami, a typhoon, terrorism and industrial accidents. For example, for various apparatuses such as an image processing apparatus that processes an image to be outputted to a recording medium, measures in the time of disaster have been conventionally made.